Choose
by Ekko-The-Extraordinaire
Summary: Friendship or a relationship with the boy of my dreams? Kurt must CHOOSE; though, will he make the right decision?


**Author's Note:** Another quick story that I can see going somewhere. It'd be helpful to know if I should even bother if you just read and then write a few words in the review section.

**Summary: **Friendship or a relationship with the boy of my dreams? Kurt must CHOOSE; though, will he make the right decision?

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

**Choose**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"What are you staring at?"

We were standing at my locker, books in hand ready to shove them in. The day had almost been over. I still had to get P.E., my 4th and last class of the day, over with. Even thought it's my most dreaded class, I'd just gotten out of Biology, so it was better than sitting their listening to my teacher talk about sex, or "sexual reproduction"—the same teacher who probably doesn't know anything about sexual reproduction!

"Or, who are you staring at!?" Rachel Berry playfully punched my shoulder. I wasn't expecting her to punch me, nor punch me that hard.

"Ouch," I said. "I'm not looking at anyone." I purposely misstated, making fun of her and how she asked.

He started to walk toward us, his hair practically swaying in the wind—if there was wind. His big brown eyes were looking at me, only past me. He waved, so I waved back. Oh, crap! He wasn't waving to me. It was time to place my books back in the locker, but I knew as soon as I would, I'd have to go to P.E. To have that extra few moments in the hall with none other than Blaine Anderson, I quickly thought up a plan.

I reached inside of my Biology book and ripped out a page without Rachel seeing. Hopefully, it wasn't a page I'd needed to study later. Page 326 will do, I thought. I dropped it on the ground as soon as he was about 10 feet away from me. Rachel saw what'd I 'accidently' done and offered to pick it up.

"Kurt, I'll get that."

"Wait, RACHEL, no!" I'd screamed louder than expected. I swear it felt like I was in some TV show and the lights had dimmed and everything went into slow motion. And, before I could think, I did what I shouldn't have. I kicked her. Not just anywhere, but right in her nose.

He saw. She saw. They saw. And, we saw me kick her. Of course I apologized, but I got blamed. Big time.

He, she, and they were screaming from different sides of the hall. Many things were being said: "Oh, god! That's awful", or "What the hell!", or even "Gay guy kicked gay girl!"

At that point I felt like I needed to send everyone a hand-written thank you for so kindly helping the freaking situation!

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." The nurse had arrived and as bad as the bleeding was, I'm surprised she didn't carry her away on a stretcher.

"Kurt, I'll be fine. Be back in no time." God, she was such a fighter. And, even her nose might grow a couple of…noses, but she'll be fine!

Everyone followed her except one. He was the one! The one for me…Poetic, isn't it? He reached down, a foot away from me and picked up page 326. In his hands was page 326 and he gave page 326 to me!

"Is this yours? I saw you drop it." He reached his hand to me, but dropped it back down on the floor. On purpose. "Just like that." I didn't know what to do, so I bent down and tried to pick it up. He bent down, almost in sync with me. Was Blaine Anderson of the rich Anderson family—the only Blaine Anderson that went to McKinley High—toying with me?

"I saw you drop it," He repeated. His eyes got bigger and he started to laugh. "It was so funny, the whole thing! It was like slow motion. I could hear you yelling her name from my locker." He pointed over to his locker as we stood up. Locker #326A. (That's ironically weird.)

I'm not a stalker! I can know the locker number of the boy I like without being classified as a stalker. Right?

I couldn't help but think what he was doing would normally be rude, but his intriguing laughter made me giggle. "Why are you laughing?"

"I hate that girl! Rachel Berry makes me sick." I stared into his eyes. They called out my name and I couldn't help but listen. His body was so hot and his pullover jacket was extremely hot, too! I wanted to get to know his fashion, his style, him. I wanted him. Without thinking, which we now know I'm good at, I said, "Me, too."


End file.
